1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector.
2. The Related Art
Usually, a conventional waterproof connector generally includes an upper terminal module, a shielding plate, a lower terminal module, a shielding shell and an insulating housing. The upper terminal module includes an upper body and a plurality of upper terminals. The upper body is integrally molded outside the upper terminals. The lower terminal module includes a lower body and a plurality of lower terminals. The lower body is integrally molded outside the lower terminals. The upper terminal module, the shielding plate and the lower terminal module are arranged and assembled vertically. The shielding shell surrounds the upper terminal module, the shielding plate and the lower terminal module. The insulating housing is integrally molded to the upper terminal module, the shielding plate, the lower terminal module and the shielding shell.
However, a clearance is formed among the upper terminal module, the shielding plate and the lower terminal module that makes water easily seep into the conventional waterproof connector. As a result, the conventional waterproof connector has a worse waterproof performance.
Thus, whether the above-mentioned problem is solved by virtue of designing an innovative waterproof connector has become an important issue which is to be solved by skilled persons in the art, so the innovative waterproof connector having a reasonable design and effectively improving the above-mentioned problem is essential to be provided.